


What Friends Are For

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Friend Snuggles, Friendship, Platonic Snuggles, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sirris needed to be around people who didn’t ask anything of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Sometimes Sirris needed to be around people who didn’t ask anything of him; who accepted his need for companionship without question. Fortunately, he had friends for that. Xan let him in when he turned up unannounced, made tea, and settled quietly on the couch with him, leaning against his chest with the book he’d been reading. Sirris closed his eyes, enjoying the the peace and contact, until Justen’s arrival home interrupted the scene.

“Oh, I see how it is,” he said. Then, with a kiss for each of them, he snuggled up to Sirris’s other side, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
